


Is There Justice in Exile?

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But the Jedi Still Lose, Exile, Fives Doesn't Die, Gen, Jedi Being Idiots, Jedi Being Self-Sacrificing, Jedi Council - Freeform, Order 66 Never Happens, Protective clones, The Republic Sucks, adding tags as I go, no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: The war is over. The chips were discovered by Fives and Order 66 never happened. Palpatine is unmasked as the Sith Lord and taken down by the Jedi.Now, reeling, the Republic is looking for someone to blame for this pointless war. Their eyes turn to the Jedi, who don't fight back.The vode is horrified and unwilling to do nothing as they watch the people who most cared about them be repudiated and scorned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still no update on my previous works *ducks bricks*
> 
> Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a while. We see many fics were the Jedi protect the vode after the war is over from the Republic, but what if it's the other way around? 
> 
> I've been sick since Sunday but the bunny bit and I gotta write what my brain pours out. It was hastily written so I'm not overly happy with it, but at the same time I managed to keep it short! YEY! If I expanded it, it'd take like... many many pages. 
> 
> ALERT! I have NO idea where this is going, I have NOTHING planned, I don't know WHO is gonna be in this! But it was an idea I managed to put to paper so... ideas are always welcomed. ^^

“You’re joking.” Cody looked at Rex with disbelieving eyes. “Tell me this is some sick joke!” He snarled in despair.

  


“I wouldn’t do that to you _vod._ ” The Captain answered with a sigh. He doesn’t take his brother’s reaction personally, he had reacted the same way when he'd first heard the news.

  


“It’s all right here.” He said, throwing down a datapad on the desk the 212th’s Commander had been doing reports on. 

  


Cody snatched it up quickly and his eyes sped through the words. The horrifying words.

  


“The Jedi are to be exiled from Coruscant.” Rex said out loud, recalling the exact words from the report the Senate had published only a few minutes ago.

  


“War crimes… slavers… warmongers… what, what the hell are they saying!?” Cody demanded to no-one in particular. He looked up at his brother for an answer and was surprised (though he really shouldn’t have been) by the anger in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest, hands clasping his forearms in an unforgiving grip. His jaw was set and his whole demeanor screamed murder.

  


“The Republic has turned on the Jedi. They say it was _they_ who started the Clone Wars. _They_ are the ones who _purchased_ us.” He spat the word like it was poison. “That they enslaved us and this whole thing was the outcome of their… _disagreement_ with the Sith.” He snorted in disdain. “As if the Chancellor being a Sith was _their_ fault.”

  


The Chancellor’s plot had been a lucky discovery. Or not so lucky. Fives had managed to prove the vile use of the chips before Fox and his men found him. General Skywalker and Captain Rex had taken him into hiding and proceeded to gather data about them, their purpose and how the Kaminoan’s had tried to hide it. It was more difficult to convince Skywalker about his friend Palpatine’s role in all of this.

  


_“Sir, use the Force. Read my mind or something! I’m telling the truth!”_ Fives had finally snapped. Anakin had paled at the thought, mentioning how such practices were considered torture and he would not do that to his own men. 

  


In the end, Fives had won, emphasizing how he was volunteering and trusted his General not to hurt him. 

  


From there, it had been an enraged and betrayed Anakin who had gone to the Council with all he had learnt. They acted quickly and went to confront the Chancellor before he made any other move. Many had died as they tried to apprehend him. Palpatine, realizing his ruse was over, had attacked without mercy, killing several of the Council members and Temple Guards that had gone with them. Mace Windu had been the one cut him down after hours of fighting. The Korun had lost an arm and almost his life. He’d spent two weeks in bacta while everyone around him was trying to get things in order. 

  


After that came chaos. The Senate was in an uproar. How could this have happened? Under the watchful eye of the Jedi? They had been sneered at, blamed and insulted. The troopers had all had to swallow their anger at the injustice of it all, this hands gripping their blasters tight. 

  


The Jedi though… did nothing. They accepted everything thrown at them and more. But they had tried to move things forward. General Kenobi had been recalled back from Utapau after having defeated Grievous and spent days talking in the Senate on behalf of the Jedi Order. Many Senators had backed him up. Bail Organa and even a heavily pregnant Padmé Amidala, amongst others. In the end though, it was the famed Negotiator who managed to get the Senate back into a state that resembled ordered, and under his advice, they had selected a new Chancellor immediately. Bail Organa had been chosen and for a week things calmed down. But the people of the Republic were still angry, and even the Separatists had sent officials to see what the _hell_ was going on. Everything had been a ploy by the Sith, who had been in charge of the Republic. They had all been their puppets. _All of them_. In their anger and fear that one person could have done all this, they turned on someone to blame. The sole culprit was dead, so they turned on the Jedi. Hostilities had started and the troopers had needed to set up patrols around the temple. Scaring away violent protesters and intruders. 

  


The Jedi had not asked for it, which had worried the _vode,_ many mentioning it to their Generals or Jedi friends. Why weren't they fighting this? They had only continued to attend to the Senate sessions and making sure the corruption was being flushed out. Mas Amedda, the Trade Federation and others had been linked to Palpatine.But at every turn, they had received dirty looks and more insults. Padawans and initiates were firmly confined to the temple after a group of initiates that had been taken out to a market had been attacked. Four younglings had been brutally hurt. It was only then that the Jedi had spoken out, demanding peace and accusing the Senate of encouraging such brutality. The incident had deflated the fire and even caused many to feel ashamed. No one comfortable with going after younglings.

  


Then there had been silence. And now this. 

  


“I must see the General.” Cody pushed away from his desk and made a mad dash around his small office in the barracks. 

  


“And do what?” Rex challenged even as he followed him. 

  


“I don’t know! Ask what the Jedi are going to do about it!” He shot back.

  


Outside, their brothers were quickly spreading the word of the report. Everywhere, groups of brothers stared with anger, confusion, fear and disgust at the news. Some were reading it out loud for their squads with a grimace. Others had started yelling at each other about how impossible and _stupid_ this decision was.

  


“Alright men quiet!” Cody roared. The 212th and 501st were sharing the space at the moment and it took a while for them to calm down.

  


“I know what you’ve heard, but I’m sure the Jedi will figure something out.” 

  


“How is this possible!? The Jedi have fought, bled and died beside us _for_ the Republic!” Someone yelled. 

  


"They've been nothing but loyal!"

  


“They discovered the chips!” A trooper from the 501st added. 

  


The chips had been tricky. Thankfully, Palpatine hadn’t been able to activate them, but every _vod_ had had nightmares of having discharged their blasters only to see their Generals dead on the floor. The word _traitor_ echoing in their heads. Though none were sure to who it was referring to, the Generals or _them._ The Republic had seen the chips as a mode of enslavement that was completely put at the Jedi’s feet. 

  


_“And before that, no one gave a damn about us or what happened to us if we got hurt or died. We were always cannon-fodder so natural-borns didn’t have to risk their lives.”_ Cody had thought. 

  


Now though, the Clones were being hailed as heroes and also pitied that they had to live such a life. There were many movements to ‘free’ them, and many motions had been passed. If there was one good thing that came out of all of this, it was that the _vode_ had finally been recognized as Republic citizens and were free to leave the GAR if they so wished. Groups had been established to help them find homes and jobs. It was slightly uncomfortable, but many had decided to take this chance and leave, others couldn't dream of leaving the GAR and their beloved Generals and Commanders behind.

  


The Jedi offered a section of their temple as living quarters should anyone decide to stay with them. Many had. But after the initial confrontations, it was decided to wait a bit so as to not damage the Clones image. 

  


_“The Jedi have always been kind to us.”_ Rex thought. _“The only reason the bills passed so quickly was because they had already been presented by the Jedi and other senators throughout the years, only to be ignored.”_ He scoffed at the memory. General Kenobi and others had always looked so guilty and ashamed to report that yet _another_ try to get them their rights had failed.

  


“Why the kark would they exile the Jedi!? It makes no sense!” Hardcase’s shout interrupted Rex’s thoughts.

  


“What are the Jedi doing about this!?”

  


“What are _we_ doing about this!?” Someone snarled. 

  


“QUIET!” Cody roared again, effectively shutting everyone up.

  


“I’m going to the temple now to get answers. _WE_ -“ He looked at the trooper who had spoken last, Rex thought it might be Trapper. “aren’t going to do _anything_. Am I _clear.”_

  


There were some shuffles and disgusted 'clears', prompting Cody to ask again, using his I-am-the-Marshal-Commander-and-I-Will-make-you-suffer voice. “I said: Am. I. **Clear**?”

  


“Sir, yes sir!” Cody glared at them some more seconds for good measure before continuing on his way. 

  


“Good, and make sure the rest of the _vode_ know it too.”

  


With that, Rex followed Cody out of the barracks to the Temple. 

  


They had some answers to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is an idea that's been bouncing around in my head. I have some inkling on how to continue, Cody talking to Obi-Wan but the Jedi being sad but believing it's what they deserve. My idiot babies.
> 
> Let me know what you think! ^^
> 
> (definitely won't be writing much in the next few weeks. Got my new assignment for the course I'm taking and it's... well. I'm stressed just thinking about it TT)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been over six months that I wrote the first chapter!? Wow, I'm so sorry for making you all wait.
> 
> I have to say, I'm not at all happy with this chapter, which is probably why I took so long uploading it. I've gone back and forth on this thing for months. I was inspired by so many comments and tried to incorporate some awesome ideas you all had but ended up making a mess of things. Finally, I managed to finish it! But don't expect to be wowed. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and ideas are always welcomed. =)

Bail Organa stood in front of the Jedi Council willing the floor to swallow him whole. He could feel every eye on him. If he concentrated enough he thought he could even feel the Council’s Force-senses on him as well.

 

_“Good.”_ He thought sharply. _“Let them know how much I_ hate _this.”_

 

And ohhhh how he truly _despised_ what was happening. Going to the Jedi Temple to tell the Council their people were to be exiled, had _not_ been on his agenda when he’d woken up that morning. He had arrived at the Senate Building early like any other day, only to be whisked away to an emergency meeting with all of the Republican planets’ representatives present. Bail knew that this had been planned in a way that this meeting would not reach the Jedi in time. If at all. Even he, the Chancellor, had been informed just the damn thing started. He had found and traded glances of trepidation with Padmé, knowing that if she’d had an inkling of what was going to happen, she would have warned Skywalker, and he, in turn, the entire Order. 

 

As it was, he’d had to stand there as the new Chancellor, and hear how senator after senator had besmirched and insulted the Jedi behind their backs in a way that repulsed him. The old prejudices had come back, with some calling the Jedi baby-snatchers and mystical fanatics. Warmongers and shadow masters. Bail had itched to stand up and yell at them, to point out all the times the Jedi had saved this or that senator’s planet. How their intervention had staved off wars and rescued millions. He had wanted to call them out on their ignorance and fear. But he couldn’t. He wasn’t a senator anymore who could yell all he wanted to support his own view. He was the Chancellor, and as such, he had to listen to everyone’s opinion and respect the majority’s decision. Even more so now that the discovery of the Sith had made every move he made so delicate.

 

He’d had to be partial and hold his tongue. Thankfully, there had been those whose voices had risen in their defence. Padmé, Chuchi, Orn Free Taa and others in particular. All had defended the Jedi with passion, but to no avail. The Jedi had too few allies in the Senate.

 

“Exile them!” The representatives had yelled, the dome vibrating with their angry voices. Bail was not Force-Sensitive, but even he could feel the hate and _fear_ that had dominated the large room. He had tried, _many_ had tried to get them to see _reason_. Exiling the Jedi was not the solution. Not only would it destabilize the Republic, but it would also leave many planets and peoples without the support of the Jedi, of the Agri-Corps and their healers. In the end though, amongst some of the other preposterous suggestions that had been proposed as to what to do with the Jedi in light of the recent events, Bail had had no choice but to accept the wishes of the vast majority. As the new Chancellor, it was his duty to uphold democracy. Bail had never hated himself more than when he had to stand and pass the bill to exile the Jedi.

 

“I… I am so sorry.” He said at last. His voice small and lifeless. Some of these people were his _friends_. He didn’t dare look at Obi-Wan, afraid to see betrayal or disappointment in his eyes. 

 

“Why did _you_ come?” Master Windu suddenly asked. Bail startled at the question. He tried to read the older man, but as always his face was impassive, his tone hard. “Surely the Chancellor has better things to do.” It was a test.

 

“I didn’t want you to receive the news from someone else” Someone sent by the Senate who would be cold and gleeful at the prospect. “I thought it my duty to inform you as soon as possible without all the fanfare that the Senate was planning.” He answered truthfully. They deserved that much. They deserved being told to their faces their entire lifestyle was to be uprooted and that they had to find a new place to settle down and start over. 

 

The Council members looked at each other then, as if to gage that this… what Bail had said, was enough.

 

“Thank you, we do.” Yoda proclaimed at last. Bail let his gaze wander and was met with small smiles or nods. It only filled him with nausea. For a moment all was silent as the Masters gathered their thoughts.

 

“How long are we being given?” Bail closed his eyes for a moment at hearing his friend’s voice, soft and gentle, as if he weren’t talking about uprooting not only his whole life, but his whole culture. 

 

“A month.”

 

“A month!?” Jocasta Nu spoke up then. “Does the Senate think we hold so little… that we must _do_ _so little_ for a move like this? Just packing up the Archives would take a month or two with every Padawan available working non-stop.”

 

“We must also find a place to relocate.” Kit Fist added, for once his smile missing. 

 

“What of the Medical and Agri-Corps? Will we have to recall them from their posts? Tell them to leave the planets they are helping to their fate? And on that note, if we are to be exiled from Coruscant, does that mean we are no longer welcome in any Republic world?” Ki-Ad Mundi demanded, his voice loud and even angry. 

 

But here at least there was some good news. “The Senate does not want Jedi presence on Coruscant, and many senators will not accept your presence on their worlds either. But you still have many friends. Naboo, Ryloth, Alderaan, Pantora and others will welcome you. Any of these planets will host you.” They had been yelled at and called traitors and other things no senator should have been saying, but they had all stood firm. Coruscant was a combination of their worlds, and so the decision to cast out the Jedi had to be voted, but individually, they could do whatever the hell they wanted. 

 

“Of course, those planets belonging to the Jedi remain in your hands. Ilum-“

 

“Places to stay, we have. Secret locations and old Temples we will go to.” Yoda interrupted. “Stay on a Republic planet, only trouble will cause. Trouble no one needs.” He stared meaningfully at Bail, and the Chancellor felt his hopes dwindle. He had been prepared to offer his home to the Jedi. There was a lot of land unclaimed and isolated where they could rebuild their lives, on a planet where they were loved and respected. But if that was not their wish knew nothing he said would change their minds.

 

“There is still the matter that a month is an unrealistic deadline to give us. Unless they want us to leave with what we have on our backs.” Master Tiin sneered. 

 

“Peace, Master Tiin.” Plo Koon said. Everyone looked at him and waited patiently. The Kel Dor looked at each of them for a few seconds before speaking.

 

“If the Senate would grant us two or even three months, we would be on our way. We have discussed this before, and we have predicted a similar outcome. We know what we must do, no matter how much we might disagree with it.” The last was said in Master Tiin’ direction, who looked away with a set jaw. 

 

Murmurs started again, Masters leaning to confer with those close to them. 

 

Meanwhile, Bail watched and stared. He had not expected them to simply accept this decree. If he was honest with himself, he had come with the hopes that the Jedi would be outraged and decide to fight this. He had entertained the thought of walking out of the Jedi Temple with a few handful of Council Members and have them talk sense into the Senate. Maybe deep inside he had known they would acquiesce-late night conversations with Obi-Wan and discussions with Padmé had shown him the Jedi were preparing for the worst. Maybe they had seen this coming, but the lack of fighting back was something Bail didn’t understand, and couldn’t accept.

 

“Masters…” He ventured. “I want you to know that I am _firmly_ against this.” He _needed_ them to know this, he _needed_ them to know he had fought for them, as had others. “I and those who support your _will_ stand by you should you appeal to the Senate.” He pleaded with them silently to go down that path. 

 

Silence fell over the room. There were no murmurs this time, only glances. Some were resigned, others angry but determined, others were simply tired. 

 

“Know this we do.” Yoda said at last, his voice soft. “Appeal, we will not. Accept the Senate’s decision, we… do.” 

 

No one spoke out against the Grandmaster’s statement or seemed surprised. As he suspected, these events had been predicted. This… _meeting_ was a courtesy. Bail let his shoulders drop, disappointed they would give up this easily. He didn’t dare pretend to know what they were thinking, but the thought that they would not try? He sighed internally, aware that there was more bad news he had to deliver, and this he knew… they would not expect. 

 

“Masters, I am sorry to say that the Senate has demanded that until the move is complete, your presence outside the Temple will not be tolerated.”

 

Heads rose at that, some regaining the defiance in their eyes. 

 

“So we are Temple-bound.” Master Shaak Ti stated blankly. 

 

Bail nodded. “I am afraid so. The Senate does not wish to see Jedi moving freely around Coruscant.” He stood straight before continuing. “It is expected that no one will leave the Temple.”

 

“What happens if we don’t comply?” Master Piell suddenly challenged. Obi-Wan, Gallia and others looked at him with a frown. Mace shot him a rebuking glance. “What would even happen if we refused to leave Coruscant? Or stay in the Temple like scolded younglings? Will they attack us? Imprison us? _Kill us?_ ”

 

“Agreed to leave, we have. Know it is right, we do. Know this, _you_ do.” Yoda said harshly, hitting his stick on the ground, but the other Jedi ignored him. “These questions, incendiary they are.”

 

Bail stared at Master Piell, his good eye swimming with knowledge. He knew then that the Master had an idea of what would happen, and was forcing Bail to say it, for the sake of everyone present. 

 

“If you should choose to fight against the Senate’s decision, the GAR will be instructed to _remove_ you.” The chamber went silent. He dared not look away, let the Master see the truth and severity of his words. Master Piell gave him a sharp nod prompting him to continue:

 

“The GAR will be receiving orders this evening to… _aid_ you.” He tried to keep his voice level, but knew the Jedi would see the order for what it was. There was no point pretending otherwise. The clones were going to be used to corral the Jedi. They were to be their wardens. 

 

“Control us, will they?” Yoda asked, an eyebrow raised. “See we don’t revolt or become unruly?” He scoffed and tapped his stick on the floor with force. “None of that, will shall do. Free, they finally are. Involve them, we shall not. Involve them, the Senate should not.” He shot Bail an angry look. This was the first time the Grandmaster seemed annoyed with what was happening. 

 

The rest of the Jedi shifted, murmurs breaking out again but Bail couldn’t quite make them out. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

 

“I understand your anger, but… the Senate has voted, they expect preparations to start at once and the GAR will be informed tonight. They will most likely report for duty tomorrow morning.”

 

“What exactly is their duty?” Obi-Wan asked softly. 

 

“They will help with the move, make sure no one leaves the Temple or stays on Coruscant.”

 

“They will not accept.” Master Windu said with an exasperated sigh. “The clones, or at least most of them will not take this order well.”

 

“On the contrary, they will rejoice to put their ‘masters’ in their place and kick them out.” Master Koth said with a huff. “The public sees us as slave masters, and perhaps in a way we were. I doubt the clones will feel any pity for us.”

 

“On that, you are wrong.” Bail looked at Obi-Wan, who had spoken. Master Koth raised an eyebrow at him, demanding he explain himself. 

 

“Yes, we have used them as weapons where we should have fought to give them another choice. The circumstances are well known, and we’ve already discussed them. But we have also given them something the Kaminoans refused them: individuality. We gave them names, customs, colours to call their own and we fought to give them freedom. Now, they have it.” He ran a hand over his beard. “I fear how they will react to this. Mace is right, they will not simply accept. And yet, they _must_.”

 

Bail blinked, not having expected this turn. “What are you talking about? If the clones refuse then that is to your advantage. The Senate will be hesitant to go against the clones when the public sees them as heroes, martyrs even.”

 

“Precisely.” Master Ti intervened. “The image of the clones as sentient beings is a novelty to them, _we_ are not. Their hatred for us will win over any compassion they have gained for the clones. It might set back everything for them. _That_ we _cannot_ allow.” She raised her voice passionately, daring anyone to say otherwise.

 

Bail closed his eyes. Even now, at the brink of their own exile, they were thinking about the lives of the clones, and how to protect their men, the children born as soldiers. They would take the destruction of their life on Coruscant in silence, but not so the possibility of the clones suffering for them. 

 

“Tell the clones to go about their order we shall, collaborate with them we shall, and in no way put them in danger of the Senate’s wrath we will.” Yoda concluded. “Tell your men this, instruct the other Masters, and hope the clones see reason.” 

 

“We shall make sure to talk with the men, appease them and if necessary, make it an order." Mace sighed, his eyes suddenly tired. "We will convene later this afternoon with plans on how to undertake the move. I expect everyone to bring forth suggestions and a way forward. We must act on the assumption that we will not be given more than a month.” He added with finality in his voice.

 

And just like tha,t the meeting was over. Before Bail could say anything more, the Masters stood up and slowly made their way out of the chamber. 

 

“But-“ He blinked. This couldn’t be the end of it. He turned around ready to call out to them.

 

“Bail.” Obi-Wan stood in front of him, a sad smile on his face. “Come on. There is no use discussing this further.” He said quietly as Windu and Yoda walked past them without a glance. “We have made our choice. We accept this exile, even dare I say it, welcome the chance to get away from the darkness that has infested Coruscant and made us blind. A chance to star anew.”

 

“But Obi-Wan.” He despaired, allowing this feelings to show on his face now that they were alone. “The _magnitude_ of this is incomprehensible. The Jedi have been a Coruscant for thousands of years, you are _part_ of this planet. This Temple is filled with history, traditions and lives you can’t just _move_.”

 

“I understand Bail. I do.” Obi-Wan sighed. “But we will manage. I just wanted you to know how thankful I am to you.”

 

“Thankful? I’ve done _nothing_.” Bail hissed in shame.

 

“I know you tried, and I know how you feel on this issue. We all do. You will be a great Chancellor.” The Jedi placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, giving a soft squeeze. Bail was sure the sudden calmness he felt wash over him was not his own doing. 

 

“I just don’t understand how you can take this.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “The perks of being a Jedi. Not many things can perturb us and while the rest of the Order will be shaken by this, _we_ must stay focused. They will look to us to maintain the calm.”

 

“I will help in any way I can. I will work damn hard to get you those extra months. Anything at all that you need.” If there was a hint of hysteria in his voice Obi-Wan was kind enough not to point it out.

 

“I know you will.” He simply smiled. He grasped Bail’s forearm in a tight grip. Bail felt his eyes sting. This just wasn’t _fair_. Again, calm entered his body.

 

“It’s okay Bail. We will get through this.” Bail returned the grip at those words, tighter then necessary. He swallowed heavily and opened his mouth to say something, only for it to get stuck in his throat. 

 

“Come, I’ll escort you to the hangar.” The Jedi gently pulled the distraught Chancellor to the door. 

 

As they left, Bail looked back at the chamber. Would this be the last he ever saw it? Would this be the last time he walked the halls of the Jedi Temple? He prayed that whatever future might await the Jedi, it was one of peace. They deserved that much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Bail is not dealing. I tried to answer many questions you've all made as well as keep some things vague since I want to delve deeper into them with the clones. Obi-Wan will have some explaining to do after all, I didn't want to drown you in repetition. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! Again any comments and suggestions are welcome! ^^


End file.
